Quiet in the library
by Skovko
Summary: Everyone knows the first rule of the library: Be quiet! AJ is about to test Ginger in that rule.


AJ had his eyes on her red hair as he followed behind her through the library. Her hair was long, all the way down to her ass, and it had soft waves in it. He had always loved that hair. It was the first thing he noticed about her the day they met, long red hair just walking in front of him like now, and as a creep he had followed the hair - or the woman - until she turned into a coffee shop. He had entered the shop with nothing but left it with her phone number burning hot on his phone and a promise to call her soon. That was a year ago. He still followed that hair around, only now he got to call her his everyday.

"This way," she turned down between two book shelves.  
"I don't get this, Ginger," he said as he walked behind her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"A library. Why not just buy the books?" He asked.  
"Nothing beats the feeling of walking between the old books and the smell of them," she looked over her shoulder with that sweet smile of hers. "Have you ever smelled them?"  
"I'd rather smell you," he smirked mischievously.  
"You're insatiable, AJ," she giggled. "Insatiable and out of reach."  
"I can reach you just fine," he chuckled.

He took a quick step forward, grabbed her arm and spun her around. His lips found hers in a demanding kiss while his hands reached down to grab her ass.

"AJ!" She gasped. "We're in a public library."  
"Down at the far end between some dusty old books where no one comes," he said.

His lips trailed down to her neck, softly biting down to make her moan a little.

"Stop it," there was no real effort behind her words.  
"Ssh, Ginger, don't you know the first rules about libraries?" His tongue licked her earlobe playfully. "You gotta be quiet."  
"You can't be serious," she whispered.

He leaned out and looked at her with that smirk on his face that he always pulled out when he had a naughty idea. A naughty and in this case very bad idea since they were in a public place. She should stop him, she knew that, but she allowed herself to be backed up until they reached the wall. She couldn't deny that it actually turned her on. She bit her lip as he pulled her short dress up and one of his hands disappeared down in her panties.

"Someone likes this idea. You're fucking soaked already," he whispered in her ear. "You want me to fuck you right here, don't you? Right up against this wall? Fearing, maybe even hoping, that someone might walk by?"  
"Yes," she whispered. "But only if you can do it fast."  
"Be quiet!" His tone was dark.

He removed his hand from her panties and quickly unbuckled and opened his jeans. He kept them up but got his dick out. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up. His hands were under her, one of them managing to pull her panties to the side, and he entered her slowly.

"God damn it!" She muttered. "Please, AJ, fast. I'm fucking scared we'll get caught."  
"But you're also fucking turned on," he said.  
"God, yes!" She admitted. "I'll be quiet. I promise. Just fuck the living shit out of me."  
"We'll see about that," he chuckled.

He held on tight to her, dug his nails into her ass, as he started to move like a maniac. His first thrust took her by surprise and she choked out a moan, trying to disguise it with a fake cough, and then buried her face down on his shoulder as she tried to keep her noises down.

"My naughty, little girl likes to be fucked publicly in broad daylight, just waiting to be caught. I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby, so fucking good. Better keep quiet," he rambled off the words in a whisper.

Her breathing took up and she tried biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet. He groaned at the pain and moved a hand up to yank her head free by the hair.

"Nuh-uh," he said teasingly. "You don't get to use me as your personal gag. I'll gag you all you want at home but right here I want my naughty girl. Be quiet or I'll have to punish you later."  
"Please," she whispered as she felt she was right on the edge.  
"Don't you dare hold it in!" He almost wheezed. "I wanna see my naughty girl cum right here where everyone might hear you. You better fucking cum, Ginger, or I'm gonna make damn sure you won't be able to be quiet."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, clearly trying to concentrate on not making a sound before letting go. He knew she couldn't. She wasn't the loudest woman in the world but not once had she been able to cum quietly. He wasn't gonna let her scream out though and let them be caught. He would never do that to her. He just liked messing with her a bit. Just as he felt her tense up completely, he leaned forward to kiss her, letting his own mouth swallow her cries of pleasure. He came with her, moaning into her mouth as well.

"My fucking naughty girl," he chuckled as she opened her eyes again.  
"Can you please let me down before we get caught?" She begged.

He put her down and closed his jeans while she rearranged her panties and dress. Her red hair fell forward and lit up her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you, baby. I know I push your limits from time to time but it's fucking hot when you give in like you just did," he said.  
"Have I earned a treat later?" She asked jokingly.  
"Sure," he smirked. "Any books on kama sutra in this place?"


End file.
